Many vehicle remote keyless entry systems today include a vehicle finding function that allows a user to use a portable device such as a key fob to initialize a vehicle finding response to help them locate their vehicle. In most cases, when the user provides an input on the portable device to initiate the vehicle finding function, the vehicle provides only one type of vehicle finding response which generally consists of an elongated or repetitive actuation of the vehicle horn and/or the flashing of bright head lights and small lights. In addition, in most cases portable devices send a singular type of powerful radio frequency signal that utilizes a high amount of battery power and can rapidly drain the portable device battery.
A major limitation of this technology is that the standard type of vehicle finding response occurs irrespective of the type of vehicle, the environment in which the vehicle is located, and how near or far the user utilizing the portable device is located to the vehicle when he or she initializes the vehicle finding response. Vehicle manufacturers expend high amounts of resources to design more luxurious aspects into their vehicles to make them more aesthetically and environmentally pleasing to consumers. However, in many cases the standard vehicle finding response detracts from the luxurious design aspects of the vehicle as unnecessary noise and light disturbance is created irrespective of the fact that the user may be in close proximity of the vehicle.
This limitation also does not take into account the environment in which the vehicle is located. For example, when a user is locating a vehicle in close proximity that is located a residential neighborhood, the standard vehicle finding response can cause annoyance to the residents of the neighborhood and undue attention to the user locating the vehicle. Some vehicle manufactures have chosen to utilize a lower toned buzzer and smaller lights rather than the use of the horn and headlights to avoid some of these issues. However, this technique defeats the purpose of the vehicle finding function when the user is located further away from the vehicle outside a listening or viewing range.